


Regarding Technicalities

by Fudgyokra



Series: Poly Titans [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Cutesy, Double Dating, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: “Does this even technically qualify as a double date?”





	Regarding Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a hot minute since I updated my Poly Titans series, but rest assured I’m not done with them yet! Also, two fics posted in one day! Woo!

"Does this even technically qualify as a double date?"

Victor noisily slurped his Coke while he considered Garfield's question, which was certainly a valid one despite the fact he had half a mind to snort at it.

Dick's mouth was a curvy line of awkwardness as Kori clung lovingly to his arm from where they were seated across from the others. Well, not really  _across_ from them _,_ since the restaurant table they currently occupied was round, but they're huddled together on one half while Victor, Garfield, and Rachel were doing the same on the other, so it still counted.

Finally, upon sensing that no one else was willing to answer, Rachel took up the mantle with a preemptive sigh. "No, it does not. There are two of them but three of us."

"Yeah, but it's still two relationships, y'know?" Victor offered.

"Cy has a point," Dick said at last. His voice was a little watery with nerves, which was kind of endearing, in a way.

Kori giggled in his ear, and his face went completely pink. "Whatever we may call it, I think it is most enjoyable," she said.

When the waiter swung by to take their orders, everyone put in their respective option and resumed the discourse the moment the man was out of sight again. It began this time with Rachel, whose counter-argument involved a linguistic breakdown of the word "double" that had Garfield rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

"It's not that deep, Rae."

"You asked," Rachel replied flippantly.

Victor laughed. "Ain't nobody asking for a history lesson."

Despite the fact Rachel grumbled in response, she leaned against his cybernetic arm and got comfortable. "I still think my answer is the most sensible one," she said.

"I actually think you're right," Victor admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Much like their illustrious team leader, his entire face lit up red at the contact, and then it was Garfield's turn to grumble.

"Oh, come on," he whined. "You're just agreeing now because she's being sweet!"

Faint chuckles arose on Dick's behalf, but they were soon after eclipsed by bright, bubbly giggles from Kori. The two all but stared into each other's eyes until the food arrived, which Victor was loath to say he'd been praying for the entire time they were doing it. It wasn't really that he was against PDA, but they were so ridiculously in love it made him sort of nauseated, if he were being honest. He wondered if he, Garfield, and Rachel looked at each other like that—if they were that obvious, or if they were even that enamored with one another. He liked to think they were.

"What's up, Cy?" Garfield asked him through an off-putting mouthful of rice pilaf. He swallowed, scrubbed his mouth with a single pass of his raglan tee's sleeve, and then added, "Still thinking about the double date thing?"

Victor shook his head. "Nah. I think you're the only one still on that."

"What  _are_  you thinkin' about, then? Huh? How you sold your original opinion for the cruel magic of a pretty girl?" Garfield frowned petulantly with his one sharp tooth poking out over his top lip and his skinny arms crossed over his chest.

Victor didn't know what possessed him to say what he did next, but his brain somehow circumnavigated the technical truth for the reason he was thinking about anything at all, and what came out was a snort-laugh and the words, "I love you, man."

Garfield's frown became a surprised 'O,' and seconds later erupted into a huge grin. "Hey! You said it! You said the 'L' word!"

Rachel smiled and smoothed a hand down Victor's arm, but he was so busy stewing in his crimson-faced embarrassment that he feared he might genuinely overheat. As if reading his thoughts, Dick laughed once and said, "Careful, or you might fry your circuits."

"Shut up," he said without malice.

Garfield attached himself to Victor's arm with an unshakable grip and shouted, "I love you, dude!"

The whole restaurant must have been staring, but that was the least of his concerns when Rachel petted the back of his neck and said, "I love you idiots."

Despite the unwanted attention from the other patrons (and from Dick and Kori, to a lesser degree), Victor found himself smiling. "Aw, Rae. You know I love you too."

"I love you, Raven!" Garfield bellowed.

"Uh, BB?" Victor asked with a crease in his brow. "Are you crying?"

"Maybe!"

Presently, their entire table erupted in laughter—the kind so wholesome and fulfilling that, for at least a moment, the world seemed a little brighter than it had before.


End file.
